The Truth
by TessHardingEvans
Summary: Jarod finds out that Liz is his sister
1. Default Chapter

THE TRUTH ****

TITLE: The Truth

Author: AlienAdele

E-mail: [adelesmith4@yahoo.com][1]

****

Summary: Jarod found out that he has a younger sister in Roswell. Nicholas and other skins started to make ready to invade Roswell from the inside of the Center.

Category: Crossover The Pretender & Roswell

Disclaimer: Don't own the two shows just the strangers.

Rating: PG 13 Language 

Feedback: Please. It would help me to continue writing Fanfic.

Authors Note: For the fans of the two shows.

****************************************************************

Inside the Center two strangers were waiting for their leader to arrive. They knew that it was time for their operation to commence, but they were not sure if it was the right thing to do. The door opened and a person came in who looked like a demented teenager, but it was the person they were waiting for. "What are our mission Nicholas sir?" one of the strangers asked. "If you call me sir one more time I will kill you" "Sorry" was the only response the stranger could give. "I asked you all here, because I have a feeling that Miss Parker and Sydney got sidetracked by their continuous search for Jarod. That is why I asked Lyle to join us. He knows about the royal four in Roswell and he said he would be glad to help us destroy them, but we can't destroy them if they still have the Granolith hidden. I told Lyle that I would try to expose them and Jarod soon and I think I've found a way to do it". He took a small disc out of his pocket and inserted it into the computer. What they saw left them speechless. Even though it was just records it showed them that there was another member of Jarod's family and that person was in Roswell. It was Liz Parker. Nicholas looked at the two men and said, "Go to Roswell and try to get her. We need her to destroy the four and maybe it would help the Center to get their most valuable possession back!" They left the vault and went their separate ways. What they didn't know was that Broots was hiding inside the vault and when he heard this news he decided to go to Sydney. He knew that Sydney was helping Jarod with his search and this was just something that would help with the search.

He knocked on the door and went into Sydney's office. Sydney was on the cell-phone speaking to Jarod "Where are you going?" _"I think I need some time alone, I decided to go to Roswell for a long vacation" _"Just be careful you don't want to get caught" _"I will" _Sydney hung up and looked at Broots. "Do you have something for me?" "I think so, but I must ask you to get back contact with Jarod. It might help" Broots sat down and told Sydney what he just heard. Sydney wasn't in the least surprised to hear that news, but what surprised him was that fact that there was someone inside the Center who was after the young Liz. He knew that Liz was Jarod's younger sister and she had the same gifts as Jarod. She never used it and if she started to use it, it might be catastrophic for her. "I'll have to contact Jarod and tell him the news. Maybe he can assume the identity of someone they need to trust. All I ask of you is to keep Miss Parker in the dark about this" "I'll try to divert her in another direction".

***************************************

Roswell

Jarod looked at the small town and was about to relax when his phone rang "Sydney what is it?" for a while it was silent and suddenly Jarod's expression chanced. "So you mean to tell me that I have a younger sister here in Roswell. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Sydney told him that after Liz was born he decided to place her in a safe place, because if the Center knew that his younger sister has the same gifts they would take her as an investment to keep him in line. Jarod hung up the phone and went to the hotel, but before he could open the door he looked at the street. He saw six kids entering a restaurant and as one of them turned towards the street he got a shock. The girl who looked at the street looked like his other sister and then he knew that it must be his sister. He closed his door and went to work on a new identity. This time he would make it iron clad nothing would stand in his way of meeting his sister. It took a few minutes to complete the identity, but it was done. His new identity would be Jarod Jenkins the new curator at the UFO center. He knew that the old curator was in Minnesota for some family business and it was the only thing he could think of to do. He left his hotel room and went to the restaurant just to introduce himself to the group. He was going to try and win their trust before he would reveal his true purpose for being there. As he opened the door to the restaurant he was bombarded by images of aliens. Every where he looked he saw the insignia of aliens. As he sat down he saw a waitress coming his way, "good afternoon. My name is Liz I'll be your waitress" "good afternoon, I'll have an alien blast with fries and milkshake" "Coming right up" Jarod looked at her as she left and he could see the familiar memories of his sister. He knew that it was time to tell her who she was, but would she ever accept him. He took his briefcase and took his laptop out; he started to write a report on what to do next. 

Suddenly his attention was diverted to the counter; it was two of the kids who were fighting. "I told you space boy that if you don't want anything to do with me you can go to hell" "It's not that I don't want anything to do with you. It is just I need some breathing space" Jarod couldn't help but grin at the scene and went on with his work. He decided to send Miss Parker an e-mail just to piss her off.

__

To: Miss Parker

Subject: Nice to be free

Hi there Parker, you thought that you would find me, but I have some news for you. Time is on my side. 

Kind Regards

Jarod.

He pushed the send button and saw that the waitress coming up to him with his order. "Thank you" "my pleasure and I would like to apologize for the racket you just witnessed" "Don't worry about that. Young love?" "Actually no, they are like fire and petrol highly combustible". She left the man and went on with her work. Jarod couldn't help but to grin and he started to eat.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

THE CENTER

Miss Parker was walking towards her office when she saw Lyle with some kid. She tried to listen to what her brother wanted, but it was too far to make out. She turned left and closed her door behind her. As she sat by her desk she saw a flash on her computer saying "You've got mail" as she opened the letter she cried out in frustration "That bastard. I'll kill him as soon as I get my hand on him" "What are you talking about Angel?" "Oh, daddy I didn't hear you come in. I was talking about our Mr. Jarod. He just knows how to push my buttons. Don't worry I've got some news for you. It seems like we forgot that Jarod had a younger sister and she's in Roswell" Miss Parker looked at her father and saw that it was a vital piece of information. "I think it's time for us to pay her a visit" "That is just what I was thinking about" Miss Parker left her office and went to Sydney's office she went in and saw his at his desk. "Make ready we have a lead." Sydney looked at her and asked, "What kind of lead do we have?" She sat down and said "We are going to Roswell. I just got news that our Jarod has a sister there" Sydney looked at Miss Parker and said, "How did you find out about Liz?" She looked at the older man in front of her and asked, "did you know about her?" "Yes, in fact I was the one who send her there. I didn't want the center to take her too, because she too has the abilities Jarod has" Miss Parker looked out side and for a while it was quiet, but then she broke the silence. "I still think we must get in touch with her. That is why I'm here, because I want you to join us" "sure". She left his office and went back to hers. As she left Sydney dialed Jarod's cell phone and waited for the answer. _"Yes, Syd what can I do for you?" _"Jarod, we are coming to Roswell. You must get out of there. Try to convince your sister to go with you" _"Why?" _For a while there was silence on Jarod's side as Sydney told him about why he had to get her out of Roswell. He could hear the gasp from the other side and then he knew it came as a shock to the young man. "So you see, the center knows now that your sister has the same gifts as you. Take her out of there before it's too late" Sydney hung up the phone and started to prepare for the trip.

********************************

ROSWELL

Jarod looked at the café and he decided to speak to one of the waitress's friends, maybe they could help him on convincing her. He saw one of the young men coming towards the UFO center and he knew that it was his employee. A young man called Max Evans, he had heard about the young man and he saw the FBI reports and what happened. He walked towards the man and said, " I need to speak to you about your girlfriend" "What about her?" Max asked. Jarod looked at Max and decided to tell him about Liz's origins. For a while Max just stood there not knowing what to do, but he could see the pain emanating from Jarod's eyes and he knew that if these two don't reunite it might kill both of their spirits. "I'll help you, but let me tell Liz about you. I know that it might kill her, because she didn't know about you". Jarod looked at Max and he saw the seriousness in his eyes, "thank you for your help" They went back to work and Max could see that this man had a lot of pain in his life. It was there and then that he decided to ask Isabel to help him, because the only way to find out about who this man is by going into his dreams. 

Time passed and when Max came to his senses he was back at home with his sister. He looked at her and said, "I want you to go into my new boss's dream. I could feel that something now quite kosher with him" with those words he handed a photo over to her and Isabel said, "I'll try" She went to her room and traced her finger across the handsome features of the man. Slowly as she entered the dream plain she saw the pain and anguish this man had to endure in his life. It was the first time she cried inside one of these dreams; it was as if there was no way for her to escape this pain. She knew then that she too had to help this man to locate his family. She stood up and went over to where Max was. "Max, I think we must help this man. I felt the pain and the hell this man went through just to be free" "What are you talking about?" Max wanted to know. She told him about the tortures inside the center and that there was one person in the dream that she recognized and that was Nicholas. Max knew then that it was time for action, but this was going to be a team effort. He would need the help of Michael, Maria, Alex, Kyle & Tess for this job. Isabel looked at her brother and in his eyes she could see that it was going to be a long weekend. "I'll help you if I can," she said. "Thank you" with those words he left.

******************************

Miss Parker looked at Sydney while they drove to the small town, she could see that this was an assignment that meant a lot to him. For what reason she didn't know, it was as if he tried to reunite Jarod with his young sister, even if it meant by giving his life away. "You know by now that the center knows more about Jarod's family than what you ever could. That is why we are on our way to Roswell, to keep those two from ever finding their true identity" Sydney looked at Miss Parker and said, "I think we are too late to try and keep them away. They already met all they have to do is to accept that" The trip further was rather quiet, the both of them kept to themselves and tried to figure out what to do when they get there. Suddenly they came to a stop and they knew that they have entered the small town. Sydney knew that he had to talk to Jarod and try to persuade him to leave this town with his sister, otherwise this could get ugly for him. The Center isn't going to quit and leave him alone. This is one man they want badly even if it meant by getting his sister too. They went to the hotel and placed a reservation and decided to wait until morning to get to Jarod. 

As Miss Parker went to her room, Sydney dialed Jarod's phone and told him to meet him at The CrashDown. He left his room and went to the café, as he waited for Jarod he saw Liz standing by the counter. It was as if he looked into the past, because he knew how Jarod's older sister looked like and that is just how he felt when he saw Liz. Suddenly he saw Jarod coming through the door and as he sat down Sydney looked at him and said, "You have to get out of here fast. Miss Parker is in her hotel room and if she knows you are here now she'll kill you and then me for helping you" "Don't worry Syd, I know what I'm doing" Jarod said. 

Max looked over to the two men and said to Liz "I think I know where you could find out about your past" "Where?" Liz wanted to know. She could still remember that day when her mother told her that she was adopted it broke her heart. She told her best friend the news and Maria tried to comfort her, but it just made it worst. Max looked at Liz and said, "Do you see those two men sitting near the door. Well, the one is the new curator at the UFO center, he has some interesting news to share with you". Liz looked over to where Max pointed and it was as if a wave of deja vu hit her. She tried to figure out where she might have seen this man's face, but she couldn't. That is why she decided to through caution to the wind and tries to go and talk to them. 

Miss Parker looked at her computer and bit her lip in frustration she knew what she had to do, but it didn't make sense. It was as if the Center has lost its mind by letting Jarod get contact with his sister. Even if the Prime directive was to capture Jarod and his sister, it still doesn't make sence why the Triumvirate listened to a demented teenager. That is why she hacked into the sheriff's files, it was there that she read the truth about what really happened and why The Center wanted the girl it was just a ploy to get her to Roswell.

************************************

THE CENTER

Nicholas looked at the doctor in front of his and grin " it's nearly time for us to get to the Granolith and as soon as we do we are going to kill those pesky teenagers and then we will celebrate the victory with Khivar". Dr. Reins looked at Nicholas and said, "are you sure that you have the right kids?" " I've told you time and time again that the king is in Roswell and it is only he who knows where that relic is!" Nicholas left the conference room just as Lyle came in. "Oh, how I would love to kill that bastard" he said. The two men sat down and Lyle said, " My sister just arrived in Roswell and this time Jarod won't escape from us. We know now that his sister is the same as he and he would do anything to keep her save" "You just hope that your sister messed up" "I'll keep a close eye on her". The two men looked at each other and they left the conference room.

***********************************************

ROSWELL

Liz looked at the young man and asked, "Is there something I can get for you?" Jarod looked at her and then to Sydney. Sydney nodded and Jarod replied "Actually I need to speak to you if you don't mind" "No" Liz sat down and Jarod told her the truth. As he finished the explanation he could see the calmness on her face, she wasn't in the most surprised by learning about her gifts and where she came from. Jarod stopped the explanation and waited for a reply, "if it meant by keeping a step in front of the Center then we both need to escape, but let me just say good-bye to my friends". She left their booths and went over to Max, Isabel, Michael, Tess, Maria and Alex, she looked into their faces and said "I need to leave, but please don't forget me. I'll try to keep your secret too" Max went over to Liz and said, "We will never forget you. Take care of yourself" and with those words he gave her a kiss. Every one was sad to know that they were loosing a friend, but in time they would accept the fact that just like their lives were in danger so was Liz's life.

She went home and started to pack her bags, she went down stairs and placed a note on the mantle piece. In it she said good-bye to ever one she knew in her life. She slowly closed the doors behind her and walked towards Jarod's car. "Are you ready?" he asked. "As ready as I would ever be" she answered him. 

Sydney went to the hotel and knocked on Miss Parker's door "What!" she answered and when she saw that it was Sydney she knew that it wasn't a social call. "What happened?" she asked him. He went into her room and gave her a letter. As she opened it she became furious. "That low life son of a bitch! He just knows how to humiliate me!" She slammed her fist against the door and winced at the pain, but said nothing. Now it was back to the old drawing board to try and locate Jarod and now his sister too. She went to the phone and dialed the office. Lyle answered the phone and when he heard that the two escaped he knew that Nicholas wasn't going to be please, but someone has to tell him and that someone was he.

Jarod looked at Liz and tried to start a conversation, but he could see that she was a million miles away so he left it. Liz looked at the star-studded sky and carried a silent wish that her friends would be safe from the Skins and the new threat that follows her around now; she closed her eyes and drifted into sleep. When she entered her dream Isabel was waiting for her. "Liz you don't have to worry about us, we will always be there for you. You just take care of yourself" Liz looked at Isabel and said, "Tell Max that I love him, even though we can't be together I'll always love him" She left the dream plain and a dreamless slumber followed. 

Isabel looked at Max and gave Liz's message to him, she could see that it was killing him. "She'll be fine, we just need to focus on our survival now" "You are right. Nasedo gave his life to safe us and now we have to save ourselves. We can do it"

~THE END~

   [1]: mailto:adelesmith4@yahoo.com



	2. The Captive

THE CAPTIVE ****

TITLE: THE CAPTIVE

AUTHOR: AlienAdele

E-Mail: [adelesmith4@yahoo.com][1]

****

DISCLAIMER: Don't owe the shows, those you don't know I do owe. Don't own the song, it's from Dido's CD "No Angel"

SUMMARY: Liz got captured by the Centre-starts her 'training' as a Pretender. Jarod went after her.

CATEGORY: Crossover

RATING: PG 13

AUTHOR'S NOTE: For the fans of the Pretender and Roswell. Read THE TRUTH before reading this one.

++++++++++++++++++++++

__

To recap

Jarod finds out he has a younger sister in Roswell. The Skins inside the Centre tries to get Jarod back. Liz met her brother; Centre came after her they fled.

ROSWELL

As Parker and her henchmen left the UFO Centre she became annoyed that they couldn't find a trace of Jarod or Liz,

"Dammit, Syd" she said

"What?" 

"We have to get her before Lyle does"

"Why's that?" he asked her

Miss Parker looked at the older man and said that she doesn't want her brother to get all recognition from Motambo if they could get both and now that they know that Liz had the she gene as her brother she could become useful to them. The three left the city and decided to search high and low for the two fugitives

*********************

BLUE COVE~ DALAWARE

Lyle looked at his men angry that thy couldn't find Jarod and Liz

"I ordered you to capture them"

"Sir, when we got there the two already left the city"

"I don't care! When I give you an order I expect it to be followed through. Now get a move on!"

"Yes, sir"

The two agents left the office and went on their way searching for Jarod and Liz. Lyle looked at the scene outside his window cursing. He knew that he would never rest before he has Jarod or Liz in his power. Suddenly the ringing of his phone interrupted his thoughts. 

"What?"

"Lyle, I ordered you to find the four and you disobeyed me!"

"No, sir. We are still trying to capture Jarod"

"That is not your first priority. Your first order was to deliver the four to me!"

Silently Lyle cursed this new boss he has. Even though he looked like a teenager, this one was a force not to be reckoned with.

"Sir, I'll send a teem to Roswell ASAP"

"You better!" and the phone went dead 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

NEW YORK

They saw the city lights and decided to find a place where they could rest. While they drove into the city, Liz saw the familiar scenes as what she had when Max was there

"Déjà vu" she said

"What did you just say?"

"Well, as I told you there was a Wipe Out of Roswell a few months ago, but that's not all. Max came to New York for a summit and while here I sensed that his life was in danger. Tess told me that when Max healed me I changed and I have to harness my new powers"

When Jarod heard about her powers he knew that it was more than powers, it was her gifts that were manifesting it. He looked at her and said,

"I'm glad I took you out of Roswell before they came"

"What would they have done to me?" 

He told her about what happened to him and that it might happen to her too. That is why they had to get out of Roswell. Jarod looked at his sister and he knew that she must be petrified to be on the run.

"I'm sorry for taking you away from your life, but your life was in danger"

"I know, but I'm used to running from someone"

"What do you mean?" he asked

"It's a long story"

"I have time"

With that she started to reveal everything she and the others went through. From the day she was shot to the day they nearly disappeared from Earth. In the background the newest hit of Dido was playing

__

"I just want to feel safe in my own skin

I just want to be happy again

I just want to feel deep in my own world

But I'm so lonely I don't want to be with myself anymore"

As the song continued Liz looked at the night sky and said,

"I feel like this song was meant to be played for me"

"Why?" Jarod asked

"Well, I feel like my entire life was a total lie"

Jarod looked at his young sister and saw the pain written in her eyes

"Don't you worry, I'll help you"

With those words Jarod placed his hands on her shoulders. This made her feel more secured. As they stopped by the nearest motel they booked two rooms. They went into their rooms and Liz sat on her bed, trying to cope with the knowledge that she was different from the rest.

+++++++++++

BLUE COVE~ DELAWARE 

As Lyle looked at the sweepers he could sense that something important has happened.

"Do you have news for me?" he asked

"Sir, we believe that we found Jarod and his sister"

"Now, why aren't you there to capture them?"

"Sir, we've sent someone to go after them"

With a sigh of relieve Lyle sat down, knowing that soon he would have Liz in his power. She's still young and inexperienced. He looked at the two men and told them that they could leave. He picked up the phone and dialed Nicholas's number,

"I hope you have good news for me"

"I believe I do. We've found Jarod and his sister- and I believe that you've met her"

"Yes I did. But what has it got to do with the four?"

"Well, we can use her as a pawn luring the four to meet us, and as soon as you got what you want then I would have what I want"

"That plan could might just work"

Lyle placed the phone back and sat down relaxed.

+++++++++++++++

NEW YORK

Liz was anxious to get out of that town. She felt lost and even if she found her brother she knew that he wouldn't be able to fill that void. She stepped out of her room and went outside for a breath of fresh air. As she stood there she knew that something was about to happen. She stood there looking up into space, and then suddenly she saw them. Three men came up to her with pistols in their hands,

"Come with us!" one of them ordered

"Not in your life time" she said

One of the men came up behind her and before she could warn Jarod he hit her. As she slumped down the three placed her on the back seat of the car. Jarod came out of his room and went to his sister's room. She softly knocked and when he heard that she wasn't there he knew that he had to find her before they get to her. Suddenly his cell-phone rang,

"Yes, Sydney"

"Jarod, I just eavesdropped on a conversation Lyle had with one of the sweepers that he wants you and Liz captured"

"I think I'm too late. I can't find her"

"I'll try to keep my eyes open. And if they do have her I'll try to help her"

"Thank you" Jarod said

He went to his room and packed his bag. He decided that Liz's friends must know what happened and maybe they can help him locate her. He went to her room and packed her bags too. Suddenly he saw her journal and he opened it,

"_September 1999_

My name is Liz Parker and today I died"

As he read the journal he knew that everything Liz told him about the group was the truth. He then understood the anxiety she had and that it wasn't strange for her to tun from enemies. He took his phone and dialed Maria's number

"De Luca residence"

"Hi, there. Is Maria there?"

"Speaking. Jarod is that you?" 

"Yes, I just want to tell you that I'm coming back to Roswell"

"Is Liz with you?" she asked

"That's just it. She's been captured and I need all of your help'

"I'll inform the group" they said good-bye and Jarod took the nearest taxi

++++++++++++++

ROSWELL

Maria dashed out of her house and went to the CrashDown. She knew that Max and the others would be there. As she opened the door she saw Tess and Max sitting in one of the booths, she walked over to them and sat down

"Max, I have some news for you about Liz"

"What did you find?" he asked

She told him about the conversation she just had with Jarod and that the Centre had captured Liz. He looked at her and asked,

"When are we going?'

"It's too soon. Jarod told me that he would be coming here"

Max knew that he had to wait for Jarod, but he also knew that if they don't find Liz soon the unspeakable could happen to her.

+++++++++++

BLUE COVE~ DALAWARE 

With brutal force the sweepers dragged Liz in front of Lyle. He looked at the young girl and then to his men

"Nice work. Now leave us"

The men placed her on one of the chairs and left

"So you are our Pretender's sister?"

So what…I've done nothing" she answered sarcastically

"Yes…that is true, but not for long. You are going to take your brother's place here at the Centre"

"You can't force me" she said wit a shocked tone in her voice.

Lyle looked at her and said that he can force her to do anything they want her to do. He called for a doctor and said,

"Take her to the lab. We are going to begin the work"

"Yes sir" the doctor said

He grabbed Liz and while she struggled to break free. Lyle took the phone and dialed Nicholas's number

"Sir, we've got Liz. Soon she would break and then you would have the Royal Four in your grasp"

"Nice work. I just hope you are right"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

ROSWELL

Jarod looked at the restaurant and he knew that soon he would have to face the group. He stepped in and saw the entire group there. Max came up to him and as the two shook hands Jarod told them what happened

"I was just too late to safe her"

"Don't worry. We will help you"

The two went inside and Jarod could feel the tension in the café. Max and the other aliens decided to use their alien abilities to look for Liz. They stood in a circle and held hands. As they stood there with their eye closed Max depicted Liz in his minds eye. Slowly as the image formed it showed them where she was held captive. He could feel her agony and then he knew that they have to get her before its too late.

+++++++++

ON THE ROAD

Sydney and the others were on their way back to the Centre when Miss Parker's cell-phone rang

"What!" she exclaimed

"Hi, sis. It's nice to hear your voice too" 

"Lyle. I don't have time for playing games. Say what you have to say!"

"We've got Jarod's sister and that is not all. We are going to train her to take her brother's place here at the Centre"

For a while there was silence then she said,

"We'll be there in an hour"

"There's no hurry. We already started to train her"

Miss Parker turned pale and while she was on the phone she looked at Sydney. Sydney could see that they were too late.

"I better get there fast," he said

With those words they sped up, knowing that time was crucial.

+++++++++++++++++++++

BLUE COVE~ DALAWARE 

Lyle looked at the scene in front of him and grinned. He could 'feel' the fear of this girl, but he could sence something else. It was something otherworldly that seeps from her. Every test they performed on her was positive. She has the same gene that Jarod has the only difference with her gene and Jarod's gene was the development. Jarod had been taken at an early stage and had time to nurture his abilities. While Liz's gene had not been activated humanly. There has been tampered with her and now she shows signs of PK and telepathy. Lyle looked at Liz and knew that the four were responsible for her new powers. He told the team to leave Liz alone for a while. As they all left the room, Liz sat there bruised in spirit. She felt so lost and didn't want to help these bastards. But she knew that if he didn't help them they might kill her. She sends for Lyle and as he stood there she said,

"I'll help you, but you must know this"

"What?" Lyle grinned

"I'll never betray my friends"

With those words she went into a deep dreamless slumber

++++++++++++++++++++

ROSWELL

The group was sitting in he CrashDown, when suddenly Isabel got an idea. She looked at Max and said,

"Why don't I try to reach her through her dreams?"

Max looked at her and said,

"I think it's a good idea" with those words they decided to meet at the Evans' house. Maria closed the restaurant and the group left.

Evans House

As they sat down Isabel took the yearbook and traced her finger over the picture of Liz. Slowly she closed her eyes and entered the dream plain

Dream Plain

Slowly she saw a door and went through it. What she saw left her shocked. Liz was strapped onto a bed with tubes in her arms. She could hear Liz's crying and pleading for her to wake up, but it was in vain. Liz was trapped in a drugged induced sleep

END of Dream

Isabel woke from the dream with tears in her eyes. She looked at Jarod and said,

"We have to get her away from those monsters"  
"That's why I came to you," he said

Jarod looked at the group with trepidation in his eyes

"So will you help me?' he asked

Max stepped forward and said,

"In a heart beat" 

The group packed their bags and drove off to Delaware. Max looked at Jarod and he could see that Liz was important to him. He knew that if Isabel were in Liz's shoes he would search the entire world to get her back to safety. He looked over his shoulder to where Isabel slept. He could see the worried expression on her face and he knew that this had a psychological affect on her. Before he could blink his eyes they were at the Centre. He woke the others an looked at Jarod,

"What are we going to do now?" he asked

"Wait until the sun set and then get inside the Centre"

Max knew that when he was in the White Room Liz didn't hesitate to get him out of there. So he knew what he had to do. They sat there waiting for the right time to enter the building. As the seconds ticked on they knew that the soon they could fight the Skins

Suddenly Jarod looked at the time and said,

"It's time. Get yourself ready"

They stood up and slowly edged themselves to the secret entrance. As they crept into the building a sence of fear gripped Isabel's heart. It was as if someone was waiting for her to come. She stopped and looked at Max and with a whisper she said,

"Max I think this is a trap"

"How could you tell?"

"For one thing. Isn't it obvious that this place is unguarded?"

" I think you are right. I'll ask Jarod"

He crept towards Jarod and asks him about he security of the Centre. Jarod stopped and said,

"I asked one of my friends inside to disable them for me"

"Can you trust this person?" Max asked

"With my life. He helped me time and again to avoid capture"

They moved on and stopped by an air vent. As Max peeked through a hole he gasped. What he saw was Liz strapped to a bed with Nicholas standing next to her. He turned around and hushed the others. With that they listened to what Nicholas had to say,

"Liz if you don't reveal the Royal Four to me. I'll give Lyle the order to kill you"

Liz looked at Nicholas and said,

"You might as well kill me now, but to betray my friends? That I won't do"

"Good for you" Max whispered

Nicholas turned around in surprise,

"Well, Well, Well. If it isn't Zan? Care to join us?" he asked in a sarcastic tone

"Nicholas you will never get the Granilith and we won't surrender" Michael said and raised his hand

"Tsk, Tsk. The mighty Rath has challenged me. What is your plan?"

Without warning Michael released a bolt of power from his hand and Nicholas disintegrated.

"Come. We have to get away from here" Jarod screamed

Max took Liz in his arms and ran out of the Centre.

When they reached safety Jarod looked at his sister and said,

"I'll visit you in Roswell, that's why I decided to let you stay with your friends"

"But Jarod. Won't they come after me and you again?" she asked

"That's their plan, but we are strong" with those words he kissed her good-bye and left. Max looked at Liz and said,

"I will never let you go again"

They embraced and waited for the bus to take them back to Roswell

~END~

   [1]: mailto:adelesmith4@yahoo.com



	3. The True Revelation

THE TRUE REVELATION ****

TITLE: THE TRUE REVELATION

AUTHOR: AlienAdele

E-MAIL: adelesmith4@yahoo.com

****

DISCLAIMER: Don't owe the two shows, just the plot

SUMMARY: Jarod went to visit Liz in Roswell, a new skin arrives at the Centre and the truth of Alex's death is revealed.

CATEGORY: Crossovers

RATING: PG 13

DISTROBUTION: Just ask and I'll e-mail the whole trilogy to you

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the third part of my Roswell/Pretender trilogy. It goes to Michael Sim

++++++++++++++++++++

__

To Recap

Liz got captured by the Centre and starts her 'training' as the new Pretender. Jarod went to Roswell and told the group of Liz's capture. Went to Delaware, rescued Liz and killed Nicholas.

++++++++++++++++

ROSWELL

Liz looked at Max as he stood in the Crashdown. It was a week after Tess left with the Granilith, she knew that the revelation of her treason was wearing him down. She went over to him and asked,

"Max why don't you let her go?"

"Liz, I feel responsible for what happened. If I haven't neglected her and focussed on you then this could have been avoided"

She was about to tell him that Tess duped them all when she spotted Michael and the others entering the café.

"Liz what's wrong?" Maria asked

"Oh, nothing" she lied

++++++++++++++++

ANTAR

Tess got out of the Granilith looking at the scene; she got a feeling that she was in danger. It didn't matter now; she didn't have her True Love with her. She walked into the field and looked at the familiar scenery. Suddenly her body tensed and it was as if her baby could feel the tension too,

"You there. Stop!" a voice, shouted

Reluctantly she stopped it was no use fighting. She turned around and looked into the eyes of the enemy. Two of the men came up to her and placed some sort of restraints onto her writs. Slowly they dragged her to their ship.

"Kivar would be pleased to know that we've captured the queen"

She winced at the name of the nemesis, actually she welcomed the capture, now that she lost Max there was nothing left for her. They came to a sudden halt and one of the men dragged her out of the car. Kivar was waiting outside the enemy headquarters and when he saw her he got a grin on his face

"Ava, dear. Welcome back" when he saw that she was alone he looked at her and asked,

"Where's the others?"

Tess looked at the creature in front of her and said,

"They decided to stay on Earth"

"Well, I'm going to Earth to deal with them," he said

He turned towards his men and said,

"Take her away and get a husk ready for me!"

"Yes, sir" they saluted

++++++++++++++++++

Blue Cove 

Delaware: THE CENTRE

The centre had been functioning sufficiently since the day Nicholas died. No one knew what actually happened to him. The only persons who knew were Jarod and Kyle. Kyle never told his superiors what or who Nicholas was. Sydney was sitting in his office when Jarod called,

"_Sydney, do you think Lyle have stopped searching for Liz?"_

"I don't know, the only thing I can be certain of is that we haven't heard from him for a long time"

__

"I think I'm going to visit Liz for a while" 

"Just keep your guard up"

__

"Sure thing" and with that the phone went dead

Sydney was walking in the Centre trying to locate any new information that might be useful to Jarod and his sister. He stopped near the elevator when he saw Lyle with some new face. Without being noticed he went nearer to hear what they have to say,

__

"You say you had contact with the Royal Four?"

"Yes, sir and you must know they formed a bond with some humans"

"Luckily one of the four has been captured on Antar"

"Yes. There is just one thing I want to ask and that is who do I call you? Do I call you Kivar or do you have a human name?"

"You can call me sir. Is that clear!" Kivar shouted

"Yes, sir"

The two men went into the elevator and Sydney decided to call Jarod and inform him of a new enemy. He dialed Jarod's cell-phone number and waited for a reply,

__

"Yes, Sydney. What's up?" Jarod asked

"Jarod, there's a new member of the Lyle fanclub"

"Tell me about him"

"Well, I don't know much, but what I heard was that the group in Roswell are in danger. This man's identity is quite interesting. He's name is Kivar, but he prefers to be called sir. He also said that one of the group has been captured"

"I'll go straight to Roswell and inform my sister and her friends"

Sydney said good-bye to Jarod and prayed that the group is safe from the new danger

+++++++++++

Roswell

It was quite a long drive before Jarod entered Roswell, he knew that his sister would be glad to see him. As he stopped in front of the CrashDown he saw that they were all inside the building. He climbed out of the rented car and stepped into the café. Liz was talking to Maria when they heard the bell on the door,

"Let me get it" Liz said and when she turned around she rejoiced when she saw that it was her brother,

"Jarod I can't believe it! What are you doing here?"

Jarod smiled at the enthusiastic Liz and sat down,

"Liz I need to speak to all of you. It's a matter of life and death"

"What is it?" she asked

"I can't tell you alone, please could you call the others?"

"Sure thing" she said and waved to the others

Max and the other members came up to Liz and Jarod and Max asked,

"What's wrong?"

Jarod looked at the young man and said,

"There's a new member at the Centre and this one is focussing on you three" with that he pointed to Max, Michael and Isabel

"Why's that?" Max wanted to know

"Well, this man is known as Kivar, but he didn't want to be called that" Jarod looked at the group and saw that their faces were deathly pale. 

"He also said that one of you have been captured"

Max looked at the group and said,

"It's Tess. She's been captured"

Jarod could see that the group didn't take the news well and he knew that everything meant danger for them.

++++++++++++++++++++

ANTAR

Tess could see and feel the hatred of those who captured her. She tried to talk to them, but they were told not to talk to her. It was as if they were warned about her Mind-Warping powers. While she was sitting in her cell, she knew that if she doesn't go back to Earth soon Kivar might kill Max. She can't let that happen, she loves Max with her soul. Suddenly she got a brilliant idea; she can use her powers to manipulate her way out of this prison. Her hand started to glow and the chains around her writs snapped. It broke in half and a few moments later she was free from them. As she walked towards the door she saw that there was no guards around. She placed her left hand onto the lock and it sprung open. She was totally alone, her baby died after the threw her into the cell. She doesn't even know where her parents were. So now she had to return to Earth and help Max with Kivar.

++++++++++++++++

Earth

Centre~ Blue Cove 

DELAWARE 

Kivar sat in the luxurious office; he couldn't understand these humans. It was as if they function with their emotions and not by action. As he looked at the computer screen he could see that the DSA disks revealed that Zan was in the building last year. He helped one of his human friends, but as he looked t the footage he could see the psychic bond the king had with this human. A knock on his door interrupted him and he ordered the person inside,

"You got news for me?"

"Yes, sir. We learned that the three remaining royalty is still in Roswell" Lyle said

"Good" Kivar said, but then a pager inside his pocket went off

"I'll have to get this. You know what to do?"

"Yes", with that Lyle went outside

Kivar took the strange device out of his pocket and looked at the message

"Damn it!" he shouted, it revealed that Ava escaped from Antar and was on her way back to Earth

++++++++++

SPACE

Tess felt the loneliness she tried to avoid surfacing after-don't know how long. While she sat in the one-manned craft it was evident that the sooner or later she was going to confront Kivar. She knew that Kivar was on Earth looking for Max, Michael and Isabel

__

"I'll destroy him as he destroyed my life," she said

She lay down and slowly drifted to sleep. Everything she encountered, even the death of her son replayed in her head. Suddenly an alarm went off and when she woke up she saw the blue-gray sphere on the monitor. As she descended onto the planet she knew where to go. The craft came to a halt and again she climbed out. This time she was prepared for Kivar

++++

BLUE COVE~ Delaware

THE CENTRE

Tess saw the building and mind-warped her way inside. It was as if a magnet drew her to the place where Kivar was. Slowly she opened the door and went inside. She saw him sitting at the desk and as she went inside she said,

"Kivar, you won't get away with this"

"That's what you think Ava. I already got away with it"

"I'm leaving this place, but let me warn you. The next time you see me you will be destroyed!"

With that she went outside and drove towards Roswell

+++++++++++++++

ROSWELL

Again Jarod looked at the group and said,

"Liz. We've got to get out of here. You are not safe in this town"

"Jarod, I've been through so much and let me tell you this. I've been looking after myself for such a long time"

While she spoke the door of the café opened and when they looked up Tess stood in the door,

"Tess. What are you doing here?" Max shouted

"Well, hello to you too"

The group was speechless to say the least. Tess looked at Max and said,

"I just had an encounter with Kivar at the Centre and he informed me that he was going to destroy us all"

"Weren't you supposed to be on his side?" Max asked

"As I told you the day I left. Nasedo was the one who made that deal not me. And for your information I lost our son"

When Max heard that he didn't know what to do. Liz looked at Jarod and then at Max and said,

"I think we must go to Delaware and confront Kivar ourselves"

Jarod looked at Liz and said,

"You know that it's dangerous to go back there"

"Don't you think I don't know that, but I think it's the only way to confront him"

They decided to get a good night sleep and go to Delaware the next morning

++++++++++++

The Next Morning

The day went by so fast that when the group came to their senses they were in their cars driving towards the Centre. Max, Isabel and Tess were in Max's Jeep, Michael, Maria and Kyle was in Maria's Jetta. While Liz rode with her brother. Liz looked at him and said,

"Jarod, I feel that this is the last time I would see the pod squad"

"You know Liz, I think that you need a time without excitement"

"You can say that again" she laughed

In the Jeep it was all quite, max looked at Tess out of the corner of his eyes. He could see the pain written there and he knew that she had suffered. Isabel could read the expression Max had on his face and she said,

"Max, you do know that we are here for you"

"I know that Is, but I still have a bad feeling about Kivar being here on Earth"

In the Jetta things were tensed, Maria wanted to argue with Michael, but with Kyle being there she couldn't do that, so the best thing she could do was thinking

++++++++++

Blue Cove~ Delaware

The three cars came to a sudden halt as the building rose majestically on the horizon. Liz looked at her brother and saw the anxiety written in his face. She felt the same way, but she didn't want him to notice it. She saw how the others got out of their cars and she joined them,

"It's time to take action," Tess said

She closed her eyes and Mind-warped the guards so that they couldn't see them. As they entered the building she lead the group to the office where Kivar was situated. Without knocking they entered the room. Kivar was sitting behind the desk when the group interrupted him.

"Hello, Zan. It's good to see you again," he said

"I'm not" Max replied

They were still on guard while they stood there,

"I thought your protector could deliver you into my hands, but I see you defied him. That's why I had to use drastic force"

While Kivar spoke to Max about his plan Isabel came and stood next to Max. When Kivar saw her he beamed,

"Are you here to deliver your brother to me, Vilandra?"

"No, I came to say to your face that even though I betrayed him on Antar I would never do that again"

This stunned Kivar, but he had a counter attack for them.

"You all thought that Ava killed your human friend, but you were wrong. I let her believe that she did"

This revelation stunned the group,

"What did you mean by saying you let Tess believe she killed Alex?" Liz asked

"I projected myself as Ava and went to your human friend. He somehow knew that it wasn't Ava and I had to kill him. When Kyle saw her it was actually me that told him about your friend"

When Kivar told them what really happened to Alex, they didn't know what to do. It was Tess that took the first step. She looked at Kivar and said,

"Your antics let me made enemies of those I considered as friends. But let me tell you this, you won't get away with it!"

She raised her hand and a bolt of white light left it and struck Kivar in the middle of his chest. With that blow he disintegrate before their eyes. Jarod looked at the girl, who destroyed Kivar and said,

"Could you help us get out of this place?"

"Sure" Tess said.

But before she did it Jarod told her that he wanted to pay Sydney a visit. He went to Sydney's office and knocked on the door,

"Come in" he heard from inside 

He opened the door and stepped inside,

"Hello Sydney"

"Jarod, my boy. What are you doing here?" he asked

Jarod told him everything that happened and that he won't let the Centre capture them

'Just get out of here, before Miss Parker or Lyle hear that the two of you are here!' he said

"Sure thing and Sydney, thanks for everything"

"My pleasure"

Jarod looked at Tess and said,

"It's time. Do what you have to do"

Again Tess closed her eyes and all of the guards were Mind-Warping in thinking nothing was happening in the Centre

+++++++

ON THE ROAD

Liz looked at her brother and asked

"What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. The only thing I could do was hope that Miss Parker or Lyle doesn't catch us"

In the Jeep Max looked over at Tess and said,

"I'm sorry for thinking you killed Alex"

"It's no problem. I thought I did it too"

"Could you ever forgive me for thinking that?" he asked

"Already did," she said

During the entire trip Isabel was quite, she didn't know what to think. Suddenly her tears came and for the first time she totally grieved for Alex

__

"Alex, I love you" she whispered

Maria and Michael on the other hand still hadn't had their fight, but it was due to Kyle who was their passenger.

+++++++++++++++++++

ROSWELL

As they entered Roswell, they went to the CrashDown and for the first time there was peace. Kivar was dead so they could return to Antar. As their last day dawned the podsquad looked at their human friends and Max spoke,

"Thank you all for the three years of support. You will all be in our memories"

"Max, what are you saying?" Liz asked

"We are returning to Antar Liz. Now that Kivar is dead my planet needs me" he went to her and gave her a kiss. With that they went to the pod chamber and left the Earth abruptly. Liz started to cry and Jarod placed his hands on her shoulders,

"Liz you will always have me and your other friends"

"I know" with that the peace returned to Earth

THE END


End file.
